What Is Love?
by Sishui.Uchiha
Summary: Kanie and Sento love each other. Will they confess, or something will tear them apart?. Takes palce after the park is saved.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys since this fandom doesn't have too many stories about this magical anime I decided to write one.

If you like it Review, favorite, and follow because we have a long way to go :)

* * *

><p>She always thought it never existed.<p>

She was a royal guard and it was a great responsibility, but when she arrived at the park it all changed and it was because of him.

He was arrogant, self centered, and talented, of course, that's what made her want to recruit him at first, but with each contact they made she started to realize...

What is Love.

It started with a small partnership in order to save the park, but turned into a friendship and even more.

She didn't want to affect their work she wanted to save Latifa and save the park, but she had one more goal...

Make him fall in love with her.

She couldn't forget what their friends did to get them together.

Even after the park was saved, they still used the seed, but they would fail and face the wrath of her Steinberger.

But to say the truth, she was both embarrassed and afraid of his reaction.

She didn't know what gotten into her she was surrounded by boys many times what was special about Kanie that made her heartbeat go fast?.

"Sento" A male voice called her from her thought reminding her that she is still in the office.

When she looked up, she felt heat engulfing her face.

Standing in front of her was none other than Seniya Kanie.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked with a hint of worry. "Do you have a fever?" He said, placing his hand on her forehead.

Sento blushed and moved back. "I am okay" She said trying to regain her composure.

Kanie moved back and sighed. "You need to take a rest you have been working a lot" He said, crossing his hands with a serious look.

"It's for the best for the park" She said standing up. "We succeeded, but that doesn't mean we can be lazy" She declared with a her usual cold expression.

"And that doesn't mean you can overwork yourself!" Kanie said seriously making her eyes widen.

"You're too important for this park, go out and have a rest" He said with a demanding look. "That's an order"

"But I don't know how to rest" She said worriedly.

Kanie sighed. "Don't be stupid" He said, slightly smiling.

"I am not!" She said angrily.

Kanie laughed and flashed her a smile. "Alright, I show you how"

Sento blushed. "Wh-what?" She said surprised.

"I will show you how to have fun" He said with a determined look.

"I-I don't know your the manager and it would really be..." She tried to make an excuse but was interrupted.

"Come on we are friends" He said smiling.

Sento blushed even more she felt her heartbeats getting faster and nodded.

Kanie grinned. "Okay, see you tomorrow"

Sento feeling too embarrassed to answer, nodded while Kanie left the room, but not before seeing the confusing blush on his face.

* * *

><p>It was the closing hour, Sento was currently checking the park for any sign of things not going well and that's when she met Moffle.<p>

After the exchanging the greetings he spoke. "Can I have a word" He said earning a nod from the quiet girl.

They sat on a bench close to the gates the sun disappeared and was replaced with the night stars which gave Sento a calming feeling.

"I heard from Tiramy about you and the boy" He said calmly making her blush.

"No need to be embarrassed" He said looking at her. "But you must take your chance"

Sento looked at him with a questioning look which he understood. "When you keep your fingers bottled up for a long time you will lose" He explained looking at the stars.

"The boy is talented even I could tell he won't be free for too long" He said looking back at her.

"Y-You mean..." Sento stuttered, but was interrupted.

"I am not saying your not good enough for him, in fact, I couldn't care less, but feelings are a tricky thing" He said chuckling to himself.

"Take Tiramy for an example" He said while Sento nodded looking down nervously.

"He acts like a pervert because he wants to heal his pain" He said with a sad look.

"Sometimes you must escape to your imagination in order to survive your pained reality"

"And I think the boy has similar feelings to you, but only you could make it grow" He said making her raise her head with a hoping look.

Moffle stood up from the bench. "So what is your choice?" He asked, looking at her.

A light of determination flashed in Sento eyes. "I will not give in" She said with a determined. "Even if he doesn't love me back, I will never give up" She finished with determination.

Moffle chuckled. "Okay, but no guns" He said making her smile.

"Thank you" She said while Moffle gave her his back and waved.

'Kanie-kun I don't care what you think of me, but I love you and I finally accept it' She thought, smiling while putting her hand on top of her chest.

'Moffle is right. I just can't let this feeling go to waste. I've got to let him know. Even if you don't accept my feelings... I love you'

Will accept my feelings? Kanie...

* * *

><p>Kanie was currently laying on his bed thinking about a certain girl.<p>

'Damn it, Sento'

'I can't stop my stupid heart, but I refuse to let you go'

'I know I sound pathetic, but I am afraid of losing you if I told you but I refuse to stop... Loving you' He thought, blushing.

Will you love me back? Sento...


	2. Chapter 2

Sento was standing in front of the park gates, she was wearing her school uniform being inexperienced about these kind of situation.

"Isuzu-chan" She turned to see Tiramy waving at her with a smile.

"Hey, Tiramy" She said in her usual cold expression.

"Still acting cold?" He asked with a bored face. "Kanie will get bored if you keep acting like this" He said teasingly.

She was about to use her shotgun, but a male voice caught her. "Sento"

She looked back at the voice source to find Kanie smiling at her.

She blushed at him, he was wearing a simple black jeans with a white T-shirt and a sleeveless blue jacket.

"Good to see you here" He said looking away.

Sento moved herself fully to get a full look at him she felt embarrassed and sad by the fact that she wore nothing for him.

Kanie looked at her with a confused look before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?" He asked worried.

She looked up. "I am sorry It's just you wore something special and I..." She was interrupted.

"It's okay, I am not wearing anything myself" He said smiling. "I-I think you look good in anything you wear" He stuttered blushing.

Sento smiled shyly. "Thank you"

"It's okay," He said still blushing.

"Teenage love is really beautiful" Tiramy stated ruining the moment.

It didn't take her long before she shot him with her gun with an angry blush on her face, her expression made Kanie remember that he fell in love with a dangerous girl.

She looked back at Kanie. "Where are we going today?" She asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"We are going to have dinner in some restaurant my sister told me about" He said smiling.

"I know its simple, but it's all that I have now" He said sadly. "Sorry"

"I am okay as long as you are with me" Sento said in a low voice while looking away.

Kanie blushed and rubbed his head. "Then shall we" He said slowly while Sento nodded.

* * *

><p>AT THE RESTAURANT:<p>

Sento was sitting in the restaurant and looking around her it was a simple fast food restaurant.

But she couldn't care less, she was thinking about her next steps to earn Kanie heart.

After they ordered they stayed silent for a few moments before she spoke. "So I heard you leave with your auntie" she said, trying to lock her gaze with him.

He looked back at her. "Yes, since my parents divorced" He said with a hint of sadness.

Sento looked at him with regret. "I am sorry" She said looking down.

Kanie smiled. "It's okay, I already got over it" He said making her look up. "So don't be stupid" He said grinning while she smiled.

"Hey, Sento" Kanie asked suddenly when their food arrived. He swallowed nervously. "D-Do you have someone you like?"

She almost choked on her salad when he asked, she didn't know what brought it up, but she was sure he needed an answer.

'I can't tell him just yet' She thought.

'I have to make something up'

She answered him by saying that she had a crush on a boy named Shin and that he is making her go crazy these past days, but she looked confused when she saw the stunned look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked with a questioning look.

Kanie blinked twice before answering. "No, I am just surprised that you like him that much" He stated sadly.

"So what do you think" She asked anxiously.

Kanie looked at her coldly. "I don't think he deserves you" He said in a monotone voice. "You should forget about him"

She felt something stab her heart at his words and continued eating silently.

When they reached the park Sento bowed and thanked him for the dinner she felt something form around her eyes and left quickly.

When she left Kanie punched a nearby tree in frustration she had a crush all this time?

When she reached her room, she throws herself onto the bed and sobbed. "Forget you!" She shouted.

"How can I forget you when I see your face everyday in the morning!" She said burying her face in the pillow. "You are an idiot, Kanie I hate you!"

Little did she know that Kaniewas standing in front of her door, he understood her anger and pain and in fact he felt it too, but he decided to a leave her for now and apologize to her later.

'I guess that's why love has two sides' He thought sadly.

'Even so, I still love you!" They thought about each other.


End file.
